


Primary Colors

by reddiebitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, they are smol babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiebitch/pseuds/reddiebitch
Summary: It's Eddie's first day of kindergarten and he meets a rather cute motormouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Can u write a story about Richie liking Eddie in kindergarten and he ends up Kissing him and Eddie kisses back it would be so sweet PLEASE
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kaspbrak-eddie](http://www.kaspbrak-eddie.tumblr.com)

After his dad died, Eddie Kaspbrak and his mom moved to Derry, Maine to get out of their house in Portland that was now filled to the brim with too many memories neither of them were ready to relive. Eddie was only five years old, and was due to be starting kindergarten that year. After selling the old house and finding a new one, the two of them (mostly Sonia) had packed their things and quietly left town. 

Sonia had allowed a few weeks before school started for them to get settled, but it was now the morning of Eddie’s very first day of kindergarten, and he was terrified. He had never been in school before, he’d never even gone to daycare. This was the first time he’d be under the care of someone who wasn’t his mother. He didn’t know what school was going to be like--and the people there didn’t know him. How would they know what pills he was supposed to take when? Would they know what to do when he couldn’t breathe? His mom always knew what to do.  _Always._ Five year olds rarely suffer from insomnia, but Eddie Kaspbrak barely got a wink of sleep the night before he started school. 

That morning, Sonia had insisted on arriving at the school almost an hour before it technically started, so that she could talk to every member of staff within earshot about how  _fragile_ Eddie was. They all listened as she spoke unwaveringly about Eddie’s extensive list of illnesses and issues. He let his mind wander, having listened to his mother have this same conversation with all of his doctors countless times. He just watched his feet, which dangled from the chair he was sitting in. His legs were almost long enough to touch the ground, but not quite, so he let them swing back and forth, dragging the toes of his pristine white sneakers against the carpet. 

He was so focused on not listening that he didn’t even hear the bell ring to signal the start of the school day. A few minutes afterward, the principal pulled his attention back to earth. “Eddie? Would you like to go to class?”

“I was not finished!” Sonia cried out from where she sat next to Eddie, her body spilling over the edges of her own chair and into his space. He looked up eagerly and nodded at the principal. Anything to get out of listening to his mom list off all the food he was allergic to--some of which he was pretty sure he’d never even tried. 

The principal stood up and rounded the desk, kneeling down to be eye level with him. “We’re done for now, or at least Eddie here is. He’s missing class on his very first day.” He smiled at Eddie, it was a kind smile, one he wasn’t used to seeing from an adult. Eddie felt like he could trust a smile like that.

After a ten minute fight with Sonia to let Eddie leave her sight, he was walking down the hall next to the principal. “You excited for your first day?”

Eddie smiled and nodded at him, but he could feel his stomach turning with every step he took further away from his mother.  _What if something happens. Something’s gonna happen._

As if on cue, the principal chuckled softly. “I promise you’ll be okay here without your mom, kiddo. We’re not gonna let anything happen to ya.” Eddie looked back up at him, into that warm smile and his glinting, kind eyes. He didn’t know how, but he knew the guy was telling the truth.

“Ah! Here we are!” He said boisterously as he leaned over to open up what seemed to Eddie like one door out of a thousand that all looked the same. He stepped inside and Eddie followed behind gingerly, hands gripping the straps of his backpack so tightly his knuckles were white. “Sorry to interrupt! Looks like you guys have got a new student in your grade this year, and you lot are lucky enough to get him in your class! His name is Eddie Kaspbrak, say hi!”

The class let out some quiet murmurs, but no comprehensible words, until one boy jumped up from his desk, waving wildly and flashing a set of buck teeth from behind a crooked smile. “Hi, Eddie!” Eddie smiled back, blushing so intensely he could feel it in his ears and on the back of his neck. A boy in the desk next to him, who was slightly smaller with curly hair, grabbed his arm and yanked him down, shushing him loudly. Eddie watched as he slumped back into his seat, letting his dark hair flop over his eyes. 

After Eddie found his seat in the desk the teacher had pointed out for him, he looked back over to the boy who’d said hi. He was looking at him, and once he noticed Eddie notice him, he abruptly pushed his thick glasses up on his nose and pretended to be looking at the wall behind Eddie. Eddie smiled to himself as he watched the boy’s cheeks turn red, his pale skin a stark contrast against the blush.

In the morning, the class was split up into groups to work on reading. To Eddie’s disappointment, he did not end up in the same group as the nice boy with the silly-looking glasses. 

After they were finished with reading, Eddie learned that it was time for recess. The teacher announced that it had started raining and that recess would be inside that day--to the dismay of the entire class, who all let out a collective sigh upon hearing the news. The boy with the glasses loudly made pretend crying noises, at which the same boy from before shushed him again, amid a chorus of groans from the rest of the class. Since Eddie didn’t really know anyone yet, he just settled himself in a corner where he found a bucket of hot wheels he could busy himself with. Right after setting up and executing a pretty spectacular nineteen car pileup, Eddie looked up when he heard someone sit down across from him. 

“Hi! M’name is Richie. Can I have a turn with this one? Me and my friend Stanley need a green car we don’t have one.” Eddie looked back over at him, eyes wide. He just nodded, too nervous to say anything. “Thank ya!” Richie said with a smile, and leaned over the pile of cars to kiss Eddie on the cheek, before standing up and running back to the other side of the room. 

Eddie was left sitting on the floor, dumbstruck. He reached a hand up to touch his cheek where Richie had kissed it, the skin there burning. He could tell that he was blushing even harder than he had been earlier that morning, which he had previously thought to be impossible. He felt his chest tighten up, and reached into the fanny pack he carried with him everywhere to retrieve his inhaler. He took a puff then dropped it on the floor next to him before returning to the cars. 

Eddie looked up when he saw a pair of dirty, beat up tennis shoes in his peripheral vision. Richie. “What’s that?” The boy asked, pointing at the ground next to Eddie where he’d set his inhaler back down.

Eddie picked it up hastily and replaced it in his fanny pack before looking back up. “It helps me breathe. Sometimes my throat doesn’t work too well. It gets too small.” 

He watched as Richie dropped down to sit on the floor across from him again, his floppy hair bouncing as he settled on the bright carpet, crossing his legs in front of him. “Can I try?”

“No! I have to put my mouth on it! I’m not letting  _you_ put your mouth on it. That’s gross.” 

Richie just shrugged. “What else ya got in that thing?” Eddie looked over at Richie, his eyes warm and questioning. He reluctantly unclipped the fanny pack from his hip and emptied the contents onto the ground in front of them. Richie looked up at him with wide eyes. “That all fits in there?”

Eddie giggled as he sifted through the items he’d just deposited at his and Richie’s feet. “It’s my lunchtime pills and my afternoon pills. I don’t get home in time to take them. And my inhaler which you saw. And some band-aids. And hand sanitizer.” 

Richie’s eyes lit up at the band-aids. “I LOVE band-aids. Can I have some? Are they fun ones?” 

Eddie furrowed his brow, “Band-aids aren’t fun. Band-aids are for when you hurt yourself and that’s not fun.” He said as he quickly put his fanny pack back together and clipped it around his hip before Richie could grab anything. 

Richie dropped the car he’d borrowed earlier back on the ground with the rest of them. He made noises with his mouth, trying--and failing--to sound like a car engine as he pushed the car on its wheels along the carpet and crashed it into the rubber sole of Eddie’s shoe. “You like cars? My dad’s taught me lots about cars I love cars.” 

Eddie nodded, listening to Richie ramble about the kind of car his parents owned, what his aunts and uncles and grandparents had, which was the fastest, which was the biggest, which was the smallest. He somehow knew the makes and models of cars owned by almost everyone he knew--including Stan’s parents. Eddie just listened in silence, mesmerized by this boy and how much information he could spit out with almost no prompting.

After recess, they had a math lesson, during which Eddie was surprised to discover that Richie was the first to answer almost every question the teacher asked. His hand would shoot up eagerly, or he would just yell the answer out--unless he was beat by the girl called Greta who sat in the front row.

Once the day was over, Richie found Eddie before they left the classroom, still packing his things meticulously into a backpack that was almost as big as he was. Richie made sure to get behind Eddie in line as they filed out of the room, following their teacher out to the front of the school to wait for their parents to come get them. Eddie’s mom was, of course, already there waiting in her car. “Well, bye Richie.” Eddie said before he departed from the group. 

“See ya tomorrow, Eds.”

Eddie cocked his head to the side, confused by the nickname, but he decided he liked it. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Richie’s cheek, returning his from earlier. He giggled when he pulled away and saw Richie’s mouth open in a wide grin. He then turned on his heel and ran to his mother’s car, opening the back door and buckling himself into the booster seat. 

“Eddie-bear? How was your first day of school, honey?” His mother asked, turning around in her seat to watch him fasten the seatbelt. 

“It was good, mama.” Eddie smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post by @thatgazebobullshit on tumblr!
> 
> Imagine Richie having a video his mom took of him and Eddie when they were like 6 years old and Richie had just learned what being married was and he tells his mother that he wants to marry Eddie and she goes “shouldn’t you ask him first?” And he goes to Eddie and asks him and Eddie just goes “Okay” and continues with whatever he was doing while Richie turns to the camera beaming
> 
> Now imagine Richie using that video when he actually proposes to Eddie when they’re older

The day he met Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie went home from school and told his parents all about him at dinner that night. “Today I met this boy named Eddie he’s new he just moved here and he likes cars too so I told him all about our car and Grandma and Grandpa’s cars and Stan’s cars so now he knows as much about cars as I do! And has a little bag he wears and he carries a bunch of fun stuff like band-aids around in it I want one like it can we go to the store this weekend?” Richie rambled on and on while eating his chicken nuggets, completely drenching each one in ketchup before stuffing the entire thing into his mouth at once and talking around it--to his mother’s horror. 

“Can he come over to play after school tomorrow? Please? Please please please please please,” He looked at them with his eyes wide and blinked a few times, which he knew always got him exactly what he wanted--especially after he’d gotten his glasses.

His dad chuckled, “Well Rich, your room has been looking a little messy of late.” He glanced at his wife smugly.

She looked over at Richie. “ _If_  you clean your room tonight. And finish your peas.” 

Richie slumped his shoulders forward, a look of horror on his face, “But I  _hate_ peas.”

His dad chuckled, “Well Richie, it’s peas or no Eddie.” 

Richie looked nervously between his parents and the food on his plate. After a few seconds, he dove in, scarfing down all of the peas in just two spoonfuls.

“God, Richie, I wish you’d take smaller bites. We’re going to end up in the emergency room one of these days.” His mother said, closing her eyes rubbing at her temples.

He grinned at her across the table. “I’m a good chewer,” he said, with which half the peas in his mouth fell back onto his plate.

* * *

The next day at school, Richie sprinted over to Eddie immediately after he got there. “Wanna come over and play today after school? I asked my mom last night she said you could come over,” he asked breathlessly. Eddie fiddled with his fingers nervously, his brows furrowed. Richie’s smile dropped, “Oh. I mean... you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it sounds fun...” He said quietly, “I don’t think my mom will let me.” 

Richie cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. “Why wouldn’t she let you have a playdate?”

“She doesn’t like me going new places. Germs.”

“Germs?” 

Eddie frowned, “You know? Germs. They’re like...” He bit his lip, “Well I actually don’t really know what they are. But my mom says they make you sick. They’re everywhere.”

“That’s some scary stuff, Eds. But if they’re everywhere, then aren’t they in your house too?” Richie asked. Eddie gagged. He pulled his inhaler out of his fanny pack and shoved it in his mouth, breathing deeply. Richie watched with a furrowed brow, “Sorry,” he whispered.

“S’okay.” Eddie replied. “And we can just ask my mom after school.” 

Richie nodded enthusiastically, beaming at him before finding his seat for the day, which turned out to be a fairly uneventful one. Richie got in trouble a few times for talking too much or for not sitting still, but Eddie learned that this was a pretty common occurrence. Richie invited him to eat lunch with him and his friend Stan, who he called Stan the Man--much to the boy’s distaste. All in all, Eddie thought it was a pretty good day. 

As the afternoon grew closer, Eddie began to get nervous. There was no way his mother would let him go to somebody else’s house to play--let alone Richie, who she seemed to already dislike after he’d told her about him the night before.

When they finished up for the day, Richie found Eddie again so they could walk outside together. Once outside, Eddie spotted his mom’s car immediately and pointed at it, “She’s over there. Follow me.” They waved goodbye to their teacher and made their way over to the ugly brown sedan. When they got there, Eddie tapped on the window to rouse his mom’s attention from the book in her lap and she looked up, confused. She rolled the window down. “Hi mama. This is Richie, my new friend.” Eddie said, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers over the windowsill of the passenger side door. “Can I go to his house to play? His mommy said it was okay.” 

“Now Eddie, you know how I feel about you going new places. Why don’t you just come home, I’ll let you have a fun snack.” 

Eddie shook his head, “No mama. I want to go to Richie’s.” 

“Eddie bear. You just got over your sickness, I don’t want you getting sick again.” She said, her voice thick, nervous.

Richie stepped forward, leaning against the car next to Eddie. “Please Mrs... Um.. Eddie’s mom? My mom made me clean my room last night so he won’t get sick I promise. No germs.” He looked down at Eddie and winked; Eddie broke into a nervous smile. 

“It’s Mrs. Kaspbrak,” she said shortly. “When is your mother coming to pick you up? Let me meet her.” 

Richie pushed his glasses up, pushing right on the lenses with his fingers to do so. “Well, um. I just walk home because I live real close. But she’s at home you can meet her.”

“Your mother lets you  _walk home_??” She asked incredulously.

He shrugged. “Says I gotta ‘get my energy out’ before I get home,” he said, quoting his mom.  

“Oh god. Eddie, let’s just go home. Please.” Eddie took a step back from the car and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “Why do you have to be so--” she huffed out air, exasperated. “Just get in. Both of you. I only have one booster so Richie? You just take the seat next to my Eddie.” 

They both nodded, and Richie shouted out, “Sweet! I hate carseats! My mom says I’m almost big enough to ride without it anyway.” He made his way around the back of the car and hopped in the seat behind Sonia as Eddie buckled himself into his booster seat. The car ride was a short one, but was filled start to finish with Sonia Kaspbrak’s voice, reminding Eddie to be careful and giving him a list of things he wasn’t allowed to do. 

When they arrived at the Tozier’s house, Sonia told Richie to go inside and get his mom--she didn’t want to get out of the car. He ran to the house, flinging the door open and yelling, “MOM!” 

She laughed from the living room, “Jeez, Rich. That’s gotta be a record or something, did you run all the way home?”

“Eddie’s mom drove us she wants to meet you. They’re in the car still.” 

“Oh...? Okay.” She got up from the sofa and followed Richie out to the car. 

After a fifteen minute discussion, Maggie Tozier finally convinced Sonia that her son was not going to die in their house, and they agreed that Sonia would come back and pick Eddie up at 6:30. Once inside, Richie’s mom got them set up at the kitchen table with a snack, after much groveling from Richie who just wanted Oreos. He spoke in a silly accent the whole time; although Eddie thought it sounded more like Richie than a British person, which is who he claimed he was mimicking. He decided not to say anything-- _if you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all--_ his mother’s words went through his head. Instead, he reached out a finger to touch one of the bows of Richie’s glasses. “Why do you wear those?” Eddie asked

“I can’t really see without them?” He replied, his face perplexed. “Dad says my eyes are shit. That’s why they’re so big.” 

“Can I try them?” Eddie asked, his eyes wide. Richie raised his eyebrows, but removed the large frames and handed them over. He squinted as he watched the lenses fall over Eddie’s eyes and magnify his pupils. Although blurry, Richie decided that he liked the way it looked. Eddie screwed up his face the second he put them on. “Ouch they make my head hurt! How can you even see through them?” Eddie asked, pulling the glasses off and handing them back to Richie.

Richie shrugged as he put them back on his face clumsily, adding to the fingerprints that already covered the thick lenses. “They make my head hurt sometimes, too. They’re so heavy.” he said glumly and sighed before his features suddenly broke out in a smile, “Wanna read some comics? I’ve got a bunch in my room.” Eddie nodded in response, pulling a Goldfish out of his bag and popping it into his mouth. “Lemme go tell my mom, be right back.” Richie hopped off the kitchen chair and ran the few feet to the living room where his mom was fussing around with the new JVC camera his dad had bought the day before. “MOM! EddieandIaregonnagouptomyroomandreadcomicsIwannashowhimthenewspidermanonewegotlastweekend,” he exclaimed breathlessly. 

“Richie, calm down. One word at a time.”

He pushed his glasses up and took a deep breath, “Okay. I know. Sorry. Um, Eddie and I are gonna go up to my room? And read some comics.” 

She chuckled, still looking down at the camera she was messing with, not having realized she’d hit the record button. The display on the screen of the camera showed Richie standing in front of her, fidgeting with his hands. “Okay sweetie, that’s fine. Just yell if you need anything.” 

“Okay! Hey mom?” Richie asked cheerily.

“Yes, Rich?” 

“You know how you and dad are married?” He asked innocently, eyes widening behind his glasses, although you couldn’t even really see his eyes in the small screen on the camera, it could only pick up the light distortion in his lenses. 

Maggie laughed softly, nodding back at her son, “I do in fact know how dad and I are married.”

Richie smiled. “I’m gonna marry Eddie.” 

She laughed at this, the sound delightful and warm, quieter than Richie’s voice as he was closer to the microphone on the JVC. “Honey, don’t you think you should ask him first?” 

He raised his eyebrows, as if it was just now occurring to him that people usually have to even ask that.  _Shouldn’t they just know?_ He turned around to where Eddie was sitting at the table, still working on his bag of Goldfish, having laid them out in a scene on the placemat in front of him. “HEY EDDIE!” He yelled, louder than was necessary considering the space between them. Eddie’s head snapped up from his work, brows furrowed. “WANNA GET MARRIED?” Richie yelled again.

Eddie shrugged. “Okay.” He replied in a conversational tone, just loud enough that the camera could pick it up in the background. Eddie returned down to his snack, picking a cracker up and throwing it into his mouth. Richie turned back to his mother beaming. 

* * *

13 years later, when Maggie and Wentworth were cleaning out their attic one morning, they stumbled across an old JVC camera they’d discarded after they couldn’t figure out how to use it. On a whim, Went decided to turn it on and mess around, just to see if it was still functional. There wasn’t really a need for the old janky camera anymore in 1994 as they’d gotten a newer, better one, but maybe they could give this one to Richie before he headed off to college the next month.

Wentworth headed downstairs and fished some batteries out of their supply closet to replace the long dead ones. He brought them back up to the attic and put them in the camera then pushed the power button on the side. 

The screen lit up and opened to the footage stored on the camera. There was only one video, and it was twelve minutes long. He used the buttons on the camera to select it and start the video. The first eight minutes were just the carpet, obviously whoever had been using it had just been messing with the controls. He fast forwarded until he saw Richie on the screen, scrawny and five years old, in glasses way too big for his face. “Mags. Oh my god, you’ve gotta see this.” 

She sighed, “Went, if you’re going to screw around up here I’ll just do this myself.” 

“No, come here. I’m not kidding. I found the old JVC. Remember the one we just couldn’t figure out how to use? There’s a video on it. Come watch it... oh my god.” She groaned but got up and made her way across the dusty room. “It looks like one of us just took this by accident,” he said as she sat down next to him. “Oh my god... is that  _Eddie_? He’s fucking tiny!” He whispered as the video on the screen came more into focus.

Maggie gasped, “I remember this! I can’t believe I got a video of this, I’d forgotten about it.” She grabbed the camera, looking around at the controls and finding the button she was looking for. She turned the volume up to the middle of Richie ranting about his comic books. “Oh, I miss him.” She cooed.

“Maggie, he’s literally downstairs sleeping.” Went said softly. 

She smacked his chest, “You know what I mean. God, he was such a cute kid. Okay okay this is the part. Listen to this.” They both put their ears to the tiny speaker on the camera, listening to a five year-old Richie scream at his best friend, demanding they get married. “I’m keeping this forever. How do we get it off of here?” 

“I’ll figure it out, let’s take it downstairs.” Wentworth replied, beaming.

On the way downstairs, they stopped by Richie’s room to check on him and Eddie, who’d spent the night. Maggie quietly pushed the door open, being careful not to make the hinges squeak. She immediately stepped back and started for the stairs, “You deal with this. I am not yelling at him about this.” 

“Again? I swear to god. It’s like they’re not even trying to be sneaky,” he said with a soft chuckle. 

“Went! This isn’t  _funny._ It’s dangerous! People are  _killing_ people like them,” she replied, grief and worry painting her features. 

“Hun, they’re going to California in a month. People aren’t like that there. Besides, it’s better they do it here than at Ed--” 

“Don’t even start. That woman is psychotic. I don’t want to imagine what she’d...” She sighed, reaching a hand up to her forehead. “Just. Deal with this.”  

He watched her go and took a step forward to peek around Richie’s door. In the warm summer sunlight, he saw Rich splayed out on his back, his bare chest rising and falling slowly. He followed Richie’s arm to where it was wrapped around Eddie, who was curled up asleep at his side. Went sighed, loud enough that Eddie woke up. He shot straight up, and upon realizing the scene that Richie’s dad must have just opened the door to, he shoved Richie away, accidentally knocking him off the bed. “Mr. Tozier. Oh my god. It’s not what it...” He sputtered out quickly, his breath already whistling loudly in his chest.

“Eds, what the fuck?” Richie grumbled sleepily from the floor as he patted around above his head on his bedside table. Wentworth waited for his son to find his glasses, watching his eyes blow wide once he could see. “Dad. Oh no. Oh god. We were just--”

“Cold?” He said sardonically. Eddie nodded slowly, looking as if he was about to break out in tears; Richie nodded frantically. Went leaned in and whispered, “Do you two really think your mother and I are that stupid?” He watched amusedly as both of their eyes widened, Richie blushing to meet, then surpass the flush in Eddie’s cheeks. He looked as if he was about to vomit and Eddie had lost all color, his lips starting to turn blue from the lack of air. “We don’t-- Well, your mother worries. But...” he trailed off.

Richie’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes softening, “Wait... You’re not gonna kick me out?” 

“Jesus, Richie. Who did you think we were?” He said, cocking his head to the side, a slightly sad expression on his face. He pointed at Eddie, “Wait. Your mother doesn’t know about this right?” 

Eddie shook his head quickly, “God, no.” He reached across the bed to grab his inhaler from Richie’s nightstand and took a puff. 

Wentworth sighed, moving to lean against the doorframe. “Well thank fuck for that.” He reached a hand up and ran it through his ever-graying, but still thick hair. “Just. Keep the door open or some shit. Your mom is pissed.” He said, looking at Richie, who nodded back earnestly. His eyes moved to Eddie, who was sitting very still in the bed with his knees pulled into his chest, his inhaler clutched tightly in one hand. “And don’t get my son pregnant.” 

Richie grabbed a sock from the floor and threw it at him. “Get out. That wasn’t even funny,” he said, although he was beaming. 

Went smiled at his son and brought two fingers up to his eyes, then turned them back around at the two boys before turning around and leaving the door very purposefully open. As he walked away he heard Eddie’s inhaler click again and Richie say, “Fuck you for pushing me off the bed!” 

He heard someone get hit with a pillow, followed by the faint sounds of Eddie yelling, “Do  _not_  fucking touch me!”


End file.
